


Immortality strikes again

by freegirl333



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Blood and Gore, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Slow Burn, eventually, first time writing help
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26039884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freegirl333/pseuds/freegirl333
Summary: Danny just wasn't having a good week, now Vlad is here whipping him around like a ragdoll, isn't that fun
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Vlad Masters
Comments: 30
Kudos: 58
Collections: Pompous Pep Discord - Our Fanfics





	1. The impossible week

Danny was not having a good week. 

First his ectoplasmic blood has an explosive reaction to the testing chemicals, which caused the entire lab collapse in on itself, effectively crushing him. Thankfully he was the only one that got hurt. Sure, a few of them were probably traumatized- there was blood and brain everywhere. 

But hey, watcha gonna do? 

Then his parents found out about it, and they ran all over town looking for the ghostly culprit. They wouldn’t outwardly say which specter they had in mind, but he had a pretty good idea of who they were blaming. 

By the time Friday rolled around he’d been in much better spirits, but it didn’t last. He’d been planning on heading home to the portal and spending the weekend in the GhostZone, but life seemed to have it out for Danny, and here he was now fighting his arch nemesis, and today Plasmius was pissed. 

And for whatever reason, Danny thought it would be funny to antagonize him further.

“Hey frootloop what’s gotten your panties in a twist?” He said dodging an ecto blast. He couldn’t help but laugh at Vlad’s expression, watching as he got more pissed by the second.

But there was no snappy comeback this time, and that’s when Danny knew he was screwed. 

Soon enough Vlad was tossing him around like a rag doll. He was repeatedly slammed into the walls and beams with full force, watching parts of the building crumble around him as he couldn’t help but think, ‘Man, what did I do to deserve this’?

Vlad was smart, having moved them to the abandoned warehouse district where he’d been planning some demolition. He figured if he was going to tear them down anyway, he may as well relieve some stress. 

What better stress relief than destruction? 

But he miscalculated. They’d taken out one too many of the shoddy beams, and as he swung Danny by his leg into the last pillar left standing, the building caved around them. Vlad stood stockstill as he returned to corporeal form, having gone intangible- why didn’t Daniel go intangible? 

He was admittedly stunned. What had he done?

He wanted Daniel as an apprentice, as a son perhaps. He’d never wanted to kill the child.


	2. Panic among the rubble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sh*t gets real

Vlad snapped out of his stupor and rushed down to the pile of rubble where Daniel had been standing.

“Daniel, this better not be another prank of yours! I demand you come out of hiding this instant!” His eyes were searching, and all he heard was a deafening ringing in his ears, so loud that he could hardly hear himself yelling at Daniel. 

Seconds turned to minutes, and soon half an hour had passed with Vlad desperately clawing at concrete and rubble, lifting the steel beams that once held up the warehouse in hopes of finding a flash of white hair or an outstretched limb. He needed to believe Danny hadn’t gone full ghost.

After what felt like hours he finally found a white glove, or one that had been white at one time, covered in blood and ectoplasm. Vlad grew frantic in his digging, not concerned with the torn and bloody state of his own hands. He’ll tend to that once he’s taken care of Daniel.

He eventually managed to uncover most of Danny’s mangled torso, so gory a sight that Plasmius had to turn and step away to expel the lunch he’d had that day. Once he felt done he returned to the pile, still gagging now and then as he uncovered the legs and the other arm.

‘He’s going to need at least a month off to recover from something like this…’ Plasmius thought nervously. His arm was only broken, thankfully, but his legs had been utterly crushed. Vlad feared for the worst as he moved to unbury Danny’s head, having saved it for last. He hadn’t thought of it at the time, since ghosts didn’t need to breathe, but he probably should have dug that out first.

Perhaps he was afraid of what he’d uncover.

His fears had been spot on. The right side of his head looked almost caved in, leaving the contents of his skull on full display, and Vlad’s hands were frozen midway to the boy, wanting to hold him but not wanting to touch what could very well be his half-corpse. In the end his shaking hands moved for the other halfa of their own volition.

Danny was just starting to wake up. It was hard to breathe, even harder to think, and he couldn’t figure out why he wasn’t getting up at first. Why couldn’t he move his legs? He tried to focus on reorienting himself, listening to what was going on around him. Most of it was a strange white noise kind of sound, but behind it was the faint echo of what sounded like sobbing. It was muffled, but it was definitely someone sobbing…

‘Maybe mom and Dad fell asleep watching a movie again.’ 

He was also curious as to why it felt like he was being cradled…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you again to my Beta Ghost_Malone, I have one more chapter ready, but writers block hit hard and I haven't gotten another chapter ready yet


	3. The Brain in Brainstorm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the chapter title says it all

He felt something cold and wet hit his cheek and he briefly wondered if it was raining before the resounding crash of thunder confirmed it, making him jump at the sound. The person holding him reacted similarly when he moved, dropping him in surprise. He groaned miserably as his head hit the ground again, forcing his eyes open so he could finally figure out what the hell was going on.

It was all blurry at first and his eyes struggled to focus on anything. Slowly his vision cleared and he found himself staring at an utterly shocked blue face hovering over him.

‘Looks more like horror than shock…’ Danny snickered to himself, only to wince in pain. ‘Right, a building fell on me…’ 

Vlad could only stare in horror at the nonchalance with which Danny was handling this situation, snickering as he pulled himself up against a slab of concrete before his head lulled to face Vlad. He flinched as Danny spoke, the tone casual but the words slurred. “Hey Frootloop, mind helping me get my brains back in my head before the rain washes it away?” 

Vlad on the other hand found the situation to be anything but casual, and promptly scrambled over some rubble so he could throw up again away from Daniel. He heaved, his stomach already empty from the time before, so it was nothing but bile burning up his throat at the thought of touching part of Danny’s brain or any other stray innards.

He eyed the clumpy mess of flesh where Danny’s head had laid. It was the last thing he wanted to do but his Little Badger needed help, so with great repugnance he deftly scooped the mushy bits of brain matter into his hand, trying to keep it steady, flinching away as he carefully placed the mess into Danny’s own somewhat trembling hands. 

Danny had picked the gravel and rubble out of his brain matter before he placed it back into his skull.

Vlad glanced around, “I think that’s all of it, Little Badger.”

the thunder had come closer making Danny nervous “That’s ok….just…..um….” he trailed off still not thinking right, Vlad noticing this picked him up and started to carry him “I’m truly sorry little badger” he said softly, Vlad is a prideful man, but when someone gets this badly hurt, he can’t help but feel guilty, he’ll never say that outloud, it was a soft side he rarely let out, but as today has shown, he wasn’t a heartless monster he wanted everyone to see, once they had arrived at Vlad's private home he descended into the lab, gently placing Daniel on a metal table, he had a duplicate hold him up as he propped Daniel up, he did not want to pick up brain matter again, he shuddered at the thought, Danny on the other hand fell asleep while they flew back to the mansion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you again for my Beta, also sorry for no post yesterday, I was busy, the story will be on hiatus until my writers blocks comes to an end, sorry

**Author's Note:**

> This story is kind of a spin off of What's the (brain) matter with you by gothmoth good story go read it fist if you want also a big thanks to Ghost_Malone for being my beta would even have the guts to have put this out here if it wasn't for you


End file.
